


After The Door Closes

by macmacmac



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bunker, F/M, Love, slight tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13738353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macmacmac/pseuds/macmacmac
Summary: Start of Season 5....my thought on what happens between Marcus and Abby once she wakes up.....inspired a bit by the pic shared by Jason of Marcus and Abby hugging......These awesome kids do not belong to me! They are just fun to write.





	After The Door Closes

All fell quiet in the bunker. All of those not part of Clarke’s list were removed by the grounders, carefully placed on the other side of the door, left to succumb to the scorching shit storm headed their way. Marcus hoped they would sleep through the pain of the radiation, peacefully oblivious to the end of their lives. 

It was a selfish to think that way, but it was the only way he could stomach what they just did. Thelonius left him no choice. Drugging the angry mob was the only way he could guarantee the survival of their people. He could not allow more bloodshed, not after everything everyone had already been through to reach this moment.

Using Clarke’s list, Marcus directed the others to place the survivors in their rooms until they woke. While he hoped that those placed outside the doors never woke to meet their fate, he recognized that those who did, would be angry at the choice that was made. That was okay though, Marcus was used to taking the brunt of everyone’s anger, even if he was not the one who created the problem to begin with. 

The truth was, he was only concerned with only one person’s thoughts.

Abby.

After directing the grounders to leave her be, he left the left the list with Octavia and Indra, carrying Abby to what he hoped was still their quarters. Lying her on the bed, he held her hand, watching the steady rise and fall of her chest. All he could do was pray she would forgive him. 

Their final conversation played through his mind. She told him she loved him, but did not feel her life was worth more than the others. When Abby first uttered those words, he didn’t think he heard her. And when she repeated them, he could not wrap his mind around her belief that her life no longer held meaning. How did she not see how important she was to all of them? To their survival? Not only because of her medical skills, but because of her humanity. 

And how could she think that he could live without her? If she was outside that door, so was he, because there was no way in hell he would remain in that bunker without her by his side.

Maybe because he never verbalized the words. Their lovemaking was intense, passionate, and made him feel more than he ever thought possible. The second he noticed the absence of her wedding rings, he knew they were real. That moment was a turning point for them, for their relationship. Abby was fully ready to move forward with him, with building a life on earth. Their life together. It was then that he needed to tell her that he loved her. Needed to tell her how long he’s loved her. Instead he showed her, not knowing how long they would be physically separated.

Now, all he could think about is losing her. Maybe not physically, as she would live within the bunker’s walls, but emotionally. He could do it if he needed to. He could let her go if she could not find it within her heart to forgive him, but he didn’t want to. There was so much that needed to be said that they never seemed to have time for. He thought about the conversation she had with Raven, talk of a cure. Was she sick? Did something happen at the lab that she did not want to share with him? It was clear that Clarke did not suspect anything, but did Jackson? Wouldn’t they have said something to him if she was? Would Clarke have left if she knew something was wrong with Abby?

Clarke. How would he tell Abby that Clarke did not return? And that Clarke, Raven, Bellamy and the others planned to go into space and settle on the Ark, but they had no idea if they made it since they lost radio contact. 

A quiet knock on the door disrupted his thoughts. He thought about ignoring it, but when the knocking continued, he realized their quiet time was over. For now. Not letting go of her hand, he gently squeezed it as he stood, leaning over her body. Gently he kissed her forehead and then placed a soft, tender kiss on her lips.

“I’ll be right back.”

He placed her hand on the bed, his hand immediately growing cold, empty with the loss of contact. He opened the door just as their visitor was about to knock again.

***

Jackson.

“Sorry to bother you, I just wanted to check on Abby,” Jackson whispered.

Marcus rubbed his eyes, moving aside to let Jackson enter. “She hasn’t woken up yet,” Marcus told him as he closed the door.

Jackson saw Abby laying peacefully on the bed. Turning to Marcus, “I just woke up a few minutes ago. I believe some of the others did too.”  
Marcus nodded.

“I’m sorry we had to do that Jackson. It was just, it was the only thing to do to stop the bloodshed.”

Jackson stared at the man who captured his mentor, confident, and best friend’s heart. He saw the worry on his face, the weight of the decision on his shoulders. Gently, he placed a hand on his shoulder. “You did the right thing. After you followed Jaha, the crowd was uncontrollable, breaking the bowl. I made sure Abby was close to me, so she would not get hurt.”

Marcus glanced at Abby. His beautiful Abby.

“Thanks Jackson.”

Feeling the need to be near her again, Marcus returned to his spot next to the bed, again taking her hand. Jackson followed, grabbing a chair and sitting on the other side of her. Jackson gently pushed some hair away from her neck, before settling his fingers over her pulse point.

“Her pulse is strong.”

Marcus brushed some hair away from her face before focusing on Jackson. “Is she okay Jackson?”

Jackson stared at him, uncertain on what he was asking.

“I heard a conversation between Abby and Raven. Raven mentioned a cure and she would tell Abby what they needed to do when they, when Raven, got here. But Abby ended the call and then I didn’t have the chance to ask her anything more about it.”

Jackson took a breath before explaining all that happened with Raven. He shared his concerns for Abby, with how hard she pushed herself while they were looking for the solution to help everyone survive, and the devastation she felt when the grounder died. He shared with her the vision she had about Clarke and her destruction of the tank so Clarke could not be tested.

“Abby did not have any seizures like Raven. She didn’t display any bouts of mania or rage, other than when she busted the tank. She wouldn’t let us scan her brain. She just insisted that she was not sick.”

Marcus took it all in, his eyes never leaving Abby’s face.

“What do you think?”

Jackson ran his hands through his hair. “Honestly, I don’t know. At the lab, I believed it was possible and at the same time, she’s Clarke’s mom. It’s not unreasonable for her to have a vision of her being sick. I know how much Abby loves Clarke and that she will literally go to the ends of the earth to keep her safe.”

“Do we have the equipment here to check her?”

“I think so.”

“What about to cure her, if she is sick?”

Jackson looked down. “When we left, we weren’t sure of a cure other than rest. Abby told Raven that she needed to rest her brain and if she did that, the stroke would break up on its own and she would be okay.”

Marcus then became lost in his thoughts. Is this why she wanted to be left on the outside? She believed she was sick and didn’t think it could be fixed? 

“I will go to the lab and figure it out. I won’t let anything happen to her. She’s the only family I have.”

“Thanks.”

“I’ll check on her tomorrow. For now, you should try and get some rest.”

Marcus nodded to appease the young man, knowing that as tired as he was, he could not rest until he could look into her eyes again. 

***  
He had no idea how much time had passed, but he woke to the feel of someone’s fingers running through his hair before finally hearing her voice.

“Marcus…..”

He opened his eyes, forcing them to focus on the site in front of him. Despite his resolve to stay awake, at one point during the night, he climbed into bed, and curled up into Abby’s side. He lifted his hand and gently caressed her face.

“Hi….”

He then saw confusion cross her face. “Where are we?”

As much as he did not want to, he pushed himself up and moved off the bed, again taking his seat. He took a moment to gather his thoughts, steady his mind, and find the right way to explain all that happened.

“We’re in the bunker. In our room.” 

She moved to sit up, which in turn forced Marcus to sit back into his seat a bit more. He saw her look around before landing back on his face.

“But….”

Marcus grabbed her hand, brought it to his lips and kissed it. 

“You were pulling names from the bowl. And then you asked Jackson to take over. I saw you follow Jaha up the ramp and then the crowd erupted, breaking the bowl, screaming fight, fight, fight. Jackson shielded people from me and then….”

His eyes caught hers.

“There was this smell…”

“I followed Jaha into the back. He planned to arm everyone in the room to fight the grounders. I talked him out of it, insisted that it would guarantee the death of all of us. We decided to use the gas to silence everyone and then used Clarke’s original list to decide who stayed. The grounders with Octavia and Indra’s direction helped us separate everyone.”

Abby’s eyes never left Marcus’ as she listened to him recount the events of the afternoon. She saw the anguish there, the heartache, and the tears that fell from his eyes. She reached up and wiped them away. 

“I didn’t know how else to save our people.”

It was then that Abby pulled him to her in a deep embrace. He buried his head in her shoulder and held her as close to him as he could. Marcus held Abby with all the strength he had, hoping she would feel his love and need for her. He hoped and prayed that if she felt the power of his feelings for her, she would forgive him for disregarding her wishes.

“Marcus. You did the right thing. The people were angry and scared. It was like Pike all over again. Thelonious left you no choice. I understand and the people in here will understand too.”

He closed his eyes, feeling the tears welling there. He then felt her pull away. His heart sank at what was coming.

Brushing the hair away from her face, she took a breath and again found his eyes. “Why am I here Marcus? I know my name was on Clarke’s original list, but I asked you to let me be with the people who were not selected, that my life was not worth more than the others.”

No matter how much time Marcus thought about how he would explain and justify his actions, only one thing came to mind. Grabbing her hands in his, he found the courage to look her straight in the eye and tell her why he did it. “I heard you Abby. And when I watched you walk out of the office, I didn’t understand. I couldn’t understand why you think you are not needed here, with us.”

“Marcus….”

Holding one hand up to her lips, “Please, let me finish.”

She nodded. 

“When Pike sentenced me to death, you told me that you wouldn’t let it happen to me. I asked you, begged you, not to get involved. You then told me that you couldn’t go through this again.” Squeezing her hands before placing one over his heart, “You meant that you couldn’t grieve for another man that you loved, right?”

“Yes,” she whispered through her silent tears.

“What makes you think that I could,” (pausing), “that I would survive losing the one and only person I’ve ever loved? I respect your thoughts and feelings, Abby, but I’m sorry, I couldn’t. I couldn’t let the grounders place you on the other side of the door to die, not unless I was with you.”

Abby dropped her head, removing her hands from his as she did. Marcus’ heart shattered when her fingers left his. She wiped the tears from her eyes before pulling herself out of bed. Marcus watched her move away from him and then stood and moved closer to her, but respected her personal space.

There was a part of her that was furious with him for ignoring her wishes. He didn’t understand, he didn’t see that she didn’t deserve his kindness or his love. She lost her ability to help people and would be of no use in the bunker.

"The people need you now more than ever. They need your intelligence, your spirit, your compassion. They need you to lead them out of the dark. They need you to show them that there is hope.”

He closed the distance between them.

“And you think they do not need you? Abby, you were and continue to be the most respected and liked person from the Arc. Everyone looks to you, feels safe with you, and knows that you will always do what you can to help. You are needed here and not just by me, but by everyone, our people and the grounders.”

“Marcus…”

Placing his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. “I love you Abby, more than anything. I told you that you saved me and you did. You saved my heart, my soul. You gave me hope. Now, I know that you were and are struggling with whatever happened in that lab. But I promise you, we will find our humanity, all of us and when this is over, we’ll find happiness again too.”

“But...”

He wouldn’t let her finish. “I understand that I betrayed your wishes. I think we both know that I’m not any better at listening to you at times then you are me.” (she smiles at the memory of the words she once whispered to him). “Jackson filled me in a little about what happened at the lab. Abby, I can only imagine how difficult it was for you to make the choices you did, to use a human as a test subject. I know it is against your nature to harm others when you’ve dedicated your life to protecting life without judgement. But sweetheart, that decision, that doesn’t diminish who you are as a person. I wish I could take away the pain that you feel, but I can’t. I can only listen to whatever you want to tell me, hold you when you need and want to be held, (lowering his voice to a whisper) and love you when you want to be loved. I’ll do whatever you want and need me to do because I love you. I love you so much. And if you can’t forgive me, if you do not want me to be around, I’ll move my stuff out of your quarters and we’ll find a way to work together as friends to help Octavia lead everyone through this.”

Moving his hands from her shoulders, he gently cupped Abby’s face in between his hands before leaning forward to place a tender kiss to her forehead, then each of her cheeks, and finally on her lips. “You’ve always had my love and you always will.”

He then stepped away, wiping away the tears that freely flowed down his face. “Octavia called a general meeting for all of us in the main hall. I’m going to go. I’ll let Jackson know you are awake. He was by earlier and I know he will want to see you with his own eyes and make sure you are okay.”

Before Abby could respond, Marcus exited the room without another word. It was only after she heard the door close softly behind her that she let the rest of her resolve break, collapsing to the floor as a wave of tears wracked her body.

**  
After letting Jackson know that Abby was awake, he asked him if he would check on her after Octavia’s meeting ended. Grateful that Jackson did not ask any additional questions, Marcus distanced himself from the young man, opting for a space that allowed him to be alone and not surrounded by others that he knew.

Securing a spot in the back of the crowd, closest to the exit, Marcus grounded himself to the spot, crossing his arms over his chest in an effort to keep his emotions in check. So afraid of what Abby’s response would be to his heartfelt confession, he left before she could say a word. It was cowardly, but as much as he said he would respect her wishes when it came to their relationship, he wasn’t quite ready to hear her response. In the deepest parts of him he hoped she would understand, would not push him away, and they would help each other through this time.

He saw Octavia, flanked by a couple of grounder guards take a spot on the ramp above them. Other than acknowledging his success in thwarting Jaha’s plan and avoiding a fight before the door even closed, Marcus had not spoken to Octavia. 

He knew she did not want to lead, but was forced into this position because of her victory at the conclave. Although Marcus knew he needed to listen and focus on the message Octavia began to deliver…the need for peace, to work together while they all shared this space, the need to ration supplies……her words did not penetrate his mind. He was too focused on the woman he just left, the love of his life, and how this would all play out.

On the Ark, Abby was the woman he couldn’t have. She was married to Jake. They were happy and he would have never crossed that line. And then after Jake died, they fought all the time, even though in the end, they both wanted the same thing. Then, everything changed. 

She allowed him to hold her when he found her after the explosion on the Ark.

She grabbed his hand when she realized he was going to stay behind on the Ark so everyone else could live.

She was relieved to see him again when he returned from being imprisoned by the grounders.

She held him in the rubble of TonDC until someone else came to help them.

She held his hand when they walked back from Mount Weather.

She kissed him and called it hope.

She developed a plan with the others to not allow Pike to kill him, Sinclair, or Lincoln.

She told him she couldn’t do this again.

She couldn’t lose another man she loved.

As Marcus continued to run through the moments they’ve shared since they left the Ark, his thoughts were disrupted at the feel of two hands on his shoulders, squeezing him as both a sign of affection, but also for stability. Seconds later her warm voice in his ear warmed his entire soul.

“I love you too.” 

She shrunk back to her flat feet, as she securely wrapped her arms around his front, as she rested her head against his shoulder blade. Needing to feel more of her, he gently pulled her hands so she would move in front of him. Once settled there, he wrapped both arms around her, pulling her flesh against his own body.  
He buried his head into the side of her neck, planting little kisses there, before whispering in her ear, “I love you. So much.”

They remained wrapped up together, both shifting their focus to Octavia. When it was over, Marcus grabbed Abby’s hand, pulling her out the door, away from the crowd. He hoped to make it back to their room, where they could close and lock the door. 

“Marcus, Abby.” 

They stopped and turned to the voice that called to them. 

“Indra,” Marcus answered. “We’re pretty wiped out. Can this wait?”

“Octavia wants to see both of you now.” Without another word, she turned and left.

“Damnit….” Marcus mumbled as he looked at Abby, only to be greeted with a smile. “What?”

“Nothing,” pulling their joined hands to her lips, kissing his. “Come on, we’ll meet with Octavia and then, we’ll spend the rest of the night together.”

Marcus pulled her to him, wrapping one arm fully around her waist, while he brought their hands to his heart. “I just want to be with you.”

With her free hand, Abby gently cupped Marcus’ cheek, lowering his face towards hers so she could kiss him. They shared the briefest of kisses, before leaning their foreheads against the other. “I want to be with you too. And we will, but we need to do this first.” 

“I’m afraid.”

“Of what?” 

“That….,” but Marcus couldn’t finish his statement. His words lodged in his throat, as if they were drowned by the tears that freely flowed from his eyes.  
Abby pulled him towards her, hugging him. In turn, Marcus wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her shoulder, as he allowed his tears to flow. “Shh….honey, I’m right here. I’m right here with you and I’m not going anywhere. I love you. I love you. I love you.” 

They remained that way for a few moments, lost in the feel of each other’s bodies, their hearts beating in sync, their tears freely flowing. Abby opened her eyes first, catching a glimpse of Indra in the distance. She put her finger up, signaling they were coming.

She then pulled away from Marcus, again taking his face in her hands. “Octavia is waiting for us. Let’s meet with her and when we’re done, we’ll go back to our room, close and lock the door, and stay there for the night.”

“Promise?” Marcus whispered.

“Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> My second attempt at writing for Marcus and Abby. Any thoughts / comments are most appreciated. 
> 
> Thanks Everyone!


End file.
